Pride
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: Rachel and her pride of sabers protect Lima and all its residents, but when a new foreign saber appears from nowhere, Rachel must try and get rid of her. But for some reason, the beast reminds her of someone and won't leave her alone. Pezberry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen Pezberry fans of all ages, welcome to my next story, this one will be multi- chapter one too like HAI, but just a bit more different. Also I'm bringing Storme Berry back for this story, I'm sure you remember her. Ha-ha, well let's get started.**

**I don't own glee, its power is too great for me to handle. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The moon was high and full this night in the forest in a small town called Lima Ohio. It was a quiet night, the nocturnal animals quietly sneaking around. Suddenlyloud growls sounded menacingly through the forest. Birds that had been sleeping were startled awake and flew away in hopes of evading the source of the noise. A moment of silence stilled the night before a pained yowl echoed amoung the trees; which was followed by roar. In the moon light a sudden large brown blur rushed into a random clearing near a river. The moonlight revealed a large brown cat about the size of a young lioness, however the features were different. This cat had large fangs like a saber tooth tiger, yet its tail resembled that of a jaguar. And its ears were similar to those of a tiger's.

Another loud roar startled the large feline causing its ears to twitch in the direction of the blood chilling sound. Its brown eyes widened before looking between the river which had rocks scattered all across it, and the shadowed forest. The roars and growls suddenly increased, there were more now, and they sounded closer. The giant feline began to back away, its fur standing on end, towards the river. It didn't want to fight the things that had been chasing it, so it decided to flee.

Suddenly another cat came from the tree tops and tackled the brown feline before it could tell it was coming. This cat looked similar to the brown one, only its tail was about as long as a lynx's tail. Its eyes matched, but it was significantly larger, and had broader shoulders. The smaller cat yowled in surprise as it tried to use its back legs to push the much heavier cat up, but to no avail. The two tussled around for a bit, paws swiped about and teeth made their presence well known. But they were interrupted by three more roars, which meant that the others had arrived.

Moments later, a white cat with a semi long tail, and blue eyes jumped out baring its huge saber tooth fangs and other lethal canines from the left side, followed by a black cat with a long slender tail and brown eyes, and a grey cat with one blue eye and one green eye, however this one had a scar on its right back leg. They were all bigger than the brown cat which was pinned down at the moment. They all growled at the now outnumbered cat who initially had given up at this point, and tracted their claws. The trio of cats advanced forwards slowly and predatorily, but when they finally they got too close the cat acted out,

"Okay, guys stop you got me" the smaller cat said in a feminine humored defeat. This cat was a female. The bigger brown cat looked back towards the others who only raised a paw as a gestured shrug.

"Puck get off, the training session is over" the smaller one said shoving the one called Puck to the best of her abilities.

"You said we were playing tag" Puck said as he backed off. He then proceeded to shake the gathered dirt in his fur before sitting down.

"Yeah, you promised us a day off from training" the black cat huffed. Its voice also feminine, so this meant she was a girl too.

"Tina, this was a day off, I just had a slip of the tongue was all" the small cat defended as she too shook the dirt off and began grooming her fur.

"Well I had fun, but guys it's getting late and I have Cheerios practice in the morning the white cat with blue eyes growled in annoyance, ears falling flat against her head.

"I am aware of that Quinn, which is why we must call it quits for the night" the she cat said as she got up.

"But Rachel, its only like 10:30, I'm sure dad and daddy won't mind us being out just a little bit later" the grey cat with the discolored eyes said coolly as she stretched her entire body swaying her tail lazily.

"Storme, that's what you said yesterday and by the time we got home, they grounded us for the rest of the week, they took all my musical DVDs and your-" but Rachel was interrupted by Storme.

"Hey, nobody here needs to know what got taken away from me, let's just go home and meet up at school tomorrow, besides Mr. Shue said he had something exciting for us" Storme said excitedly as she suddenly began bounding around the small pride.

"Very well, alright guys, I had fun but it's time to head home" Rachel announced as she began to pad towards the woods, with Puck close behind her.

"Good night guys" Puck said before heading left.

"Night Puck" Tina and Quinn said before both going right and splitting into two directions.

"Good night everyone" Rachel called out before she and Storme headed off into the same direction. As the duo made their way home, they talked about how pretty the forest was at night despite the lack of light. But as they both leapt over a fallen tree Storme's fur suddenly raised and she gave a low threatening growl.

"Storme, whats wrong?" Rachel asked cautiously as her also raised but more slowly as she looked around, ears on high alert.

"Something's out there that doesn't belong in our territory and it smells close" Storme said as her nose flared and hot air blew out her nose. Her tail twitching in fury and claws digging into the earth below; Rachel smelled the air then she too growled, there was a new smell that she did not recognize, someone had invaded their land. But before she could get another sniff to get a pinpoint of the intruder's location, it disappeared.

"Did you find something else" Rachel asked as she too smelled the night air. But the grey cat shook her head.

"No the scent is gone, for now anyway" Storme said.

"Alright, we'll warn everyone else tomorrow, then we'll have to start an investigation" Rachel said as her final words before turning towards the direction of their home and padding off. Storme however lingered behind. She tried to pick up the scent again, but it really gone. She stared hard, in the direction she guessed it was coming from and let out a snort. As she walked away, she spared the area one more glance behind her shoulder, then continued on. But as the two disappeared, a few meters back from Storme's original spot, a light black paw about the size of Storme's paw, stepped out of the shadows and set itself down and a pair of dark brown eyes, in narrowed slits, opened before the sound of a growl resonated, only to take a step back into the shadows and disappear again into the night.

* * *

In the halls of McKinley High school a tiny girl with long flowing brown hair and dazzling light brown eyes was wearing an argyle sweater with a horse print on it, along with a pleated white skirt and matching knee high socks and penny loafers. She was currently at her locker and appeared to be waiting for someone.

"Rachel, my favorite Jew babe, what is up" Rachel turned to see a boy with a Mohawk wearing a football letterman, with a white shirt underneath with a pair of torn up jeans and sneakers walk up to her and give her a hug. He was twice her size if not more.

"Good morning Noah, how are you this morning" Rachel asked with a bright smile. The larger boy chuckled,

"Doing fine, just got here actually, where's that sister of yours, she's usually with you unless-" he saw a knowing look on Rachel's face and rolled his eyes.

"Brittany?" Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Hey its cool, I'm glad they finally got together, Storme's feelings for her were so obvious" Puck guffawed.

"I agree, and I know she tried to keep it secret, but whenever we were on patrol duty I know she always stopped at Brittany's house" Puck nodded in understanding.

"Well you do the same with Santana's house" Puck said grinning wickedly at the now blushing girl. Rachel's nose suddenly flared and all her senses went haywire. She could smell cinnamon, vanilla and a hint of hint of earth. She turned and saw her crush walking down the hall with a short fierce looking blonde with equally piercing blue eyes. It was Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. Her exotic tan features made Rachel's heart beat just a little bit faster. They both sported cheer leading uniforms and were parting the hallways as they walked.

"Puckerman, why are you talking to Berry" the Latina asked harshly as the duo stopped and made their way towards them.

"S cool it" Quinn said as the slightly taller girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Santana huffed crossing her arms over her chest, Rachel blushed as she tried not to stare at the girl, but it seems that Santana had quickly caught on,

"You got a staring problem Berry, cuz if you do, I can fix it for you" Santana said harshly making the smaller girl wince a little before shrinking back a bit. This reaction made Puck and Quinn both glare at Santana like she was the biggest threat in the world. But before either of them could say a word, another voice joined them,

"Rachel, Puck, there you are, I was looking for you" everyone turned to the source of the voice and Rachel smiled at the approaching figure. She was an Asian Goth girl who was wearing a black plaid skirt, a tight fitting black skirt with Jack Skellington on it and black shoes. Her long black hair was in a side pony tail under a black beanie.

"Tina, good morning" Rachel said happily as she went to hug her best friend. The two started to have a small conversation until a hall monitor came up towards them.

"Hey, class is about to start, you guys should get going" he didn't sound rude about it, which made Rachel appreciate it more. Her nose flared again and she smelled more earth but she also smelled sugar cookies, Rachel smiled knowingly; Brittany was coming this way. Suddenly a tall happy blonde cheerleader came skipping down the hallway from around the corner.

"Rachie, Tina, Puck, Q, S" there you all are" she called out as she got closer.

"Morning" everyone said in a scattered chorus. This made the bubbly blonde smile even more brightly, which warmed the tiny brunette's heart. She loved it when Brittany smiled. But Rachel was pretty sure Storme loved it more. But no matter, Rachel had her own prize she had her eyes on, and she would have it, even if she had to fight for it.

"Hey B, where's that little bundle of condensation of yours" Santana asked with a raised brow and a venomous tone.

"Oh, Storme had to go to class; she told me that if she was late again, Mr. Figgins would give her detention, but I did get to walk her to class" Brittany explained not hearing the hateful tone.

"That's lovely Brittany, but the bell is gonna ring any second now, I'll see you guys later" Rachel said with a wave before walking off with Tina and Brittany. Moments after Santana, Quinn and Puck went their separate ways too, seeing as they didn't share first period together.

* * *

Later that day Rachel, Storme and Tina had gym together. Not only that, they shared this class with Santana, but she had a different coach. Today the two classes were going to play a game from back Elementary school, since they couldn't come up with anything else.

"Seriously though Sharks and Minnows, what are we eight" Storme huffed as she jogged around the gym with Rachel, the side of her leg revealing a long angry pink scar going down her leg stopping at her ankle. Tina was still getting ready like the rest of the girls.

"Storm, you know that this game is a simple dodge maneuver right" Rachel asked as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah, but still, why can't we play dodge ball or go running" Storme asked with an obnoxious whine.

"Because my overly competitive sibling, last time we played, when you got hit by one of the opposing team members, you went postal and threw every ball you could at him before the coach had to carry you off the court" Rachel said.

"Okay, first of all, he hit me in the back of the head and I know it was on purpose" Storme snorted before they stopped their jogging. They weren't breathing hard at all, since they always stayed in shape.

"Even so, you didn't have to be so violent about it, so now we're playing sharks and minnows, at least you can show off your agility" Rachel smiled elbowing her sister with a smile.

"I guess, so what do you think about that incident last night" Storme said in a serious tone as the two finished their laps.

"I don't know, but after glee, we'll get everyone together and discus it, we don't need trouble in town" Rachel said matching her sister voice.

"Well I just hope it won't be as serious as last time" Storme said as she looked down at her marred leg.

"It was my fault that happened to you, but it won't be that way this time" Rachel said in a rueful voice. Storme sighed,

"Rachel that wasn't your fault and you know it" Storme said.

"What wasn't Rachel's fault" a new voice asked. The two looked to see Santana approaching them. Storme quickly sneered the Latina as she got closer. And Rachel sighed, here we go again.

"None of your business Lopez keep it moving" Storme snapped. Santana simply chuckled at the slightly taller girl.

"Whatever I just your class is ready to lose today" Santana said before sauntering off leaving Storme in rage.

"I hate her" Storme seethed,

"Storme, remember what daddy said" Rachel warned, but she still could not figure out why she hated her crush so much.

"Yeah I know, come on, Tina is coming" Storme said before they walked towards their friend.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Chapter one, I hope you liked it. And if you did, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back, I'm glad to see that you guys liked the chapter, to be honest I've been working on that chapter for several months, and that was before Spirit Week Romance or even Here's an Idea even started. But they became priority number one after I got a bit of writers block, but that's another topic.**

**Please enjoy the story; I don't own Glee, which belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **

* * *

The two classes had taken their place on the gym floor. Both coaches stood on either side as referees and four students stood on the half court line. They were the designated sharks. Everyone stood at the far end, but stayed divided by class. On the left was Rachel's class and the right, was Santana's class.

"I wanted to be a shark" Storme pouted as she stood by her sister and friend Tina. They were in the very front of the group, eager to run.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure coach knew you would be too aggressive" Rachel said teasingly, even though it was mostly true. Tina snickered from Storme's left side, and Storme lightly elbowed the girl.

"Shut up Nana" Storme laughed when Tina pushed back.

"It was funny, besides, if you had been a shark, you would probably be sending a few kids to the nurse" Tina said with a grin.

"Okay I get it, I go too far, next topic please" Storme said exasperated. But before anyone could utter a word the whistle blew and Coach Beiste, Storme and Rachel's coach for the day, since their original was out sick today, began to speak.

"Alright you bunch of sea cows; today we're playing sharks and minnows, however it's going to be a competition between the classes. The person with any remaining teammates by the time I blow this whistle wins the game. And loser has do two hundred bear crawls with the football team at practice tomorrow" Coach Beiste yelled, which made most of the kids groan.

"Hey, anymore of that and I'll let you do Coach Sylvester's Cheerio work out" Coach Beiste threatened, and then everyone immediately quieted down.

"That's what I thought, now game on" Coach Beiste announced before blowing her whistle. Then most of the gym took off like a stampede. Rachel, along with a small handful of kids stayed behind to strategize. That and she wanted to watch Storme play.

"Hey Berry" one of her gym mates said as he came and stood beside her.

"Hello Carter, staying on the sidelines I see" Rachel said without looking at him. Carter was one of those kids in gym who didn't participate unless it benefited them. Otherwise they would be playing on their phone or DS that they could expertly hide in their jacket.

"Waiting for opportunity" Rachel asked,

"Yes mam and I just found one" Carter said when he saw all the sharks on their side had cornered one of the slower kids, and then took off.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any" Rachel thought before she also made her way across the floor. However she wasn't running across like everyone else, she was walking. And from the other side Storme was high fiving the remaining students who had made it across. But unfortunately Tina didn't make it since she was pushed by someone, but she didn't go alone, she grabbed the same person by their gym shirt and waited for the shark to tag him too.

"Nicely done Nana" Storme called when she saw the event take place. But then she saw Rachel and began cheering for her.

"Come on Star you can do it" Storme called happily, but then one of the sharks saw her and charged. This shark was one of the junior varsity football players, but he was also one of the bigger ones.

"Oh please" Rachel sighed as she began to pick up speed run straight at the larger boy. And just as he was about two feet away Rachel made a hard right and stopped just inches away from where the designated shark would have gotten her. A collective gasp was heard throughout the room, but not from Storme or Tina. And when Storme glanced at Santana's class, she noted the look of mild shock on the Latina's face. She smirked cattishly before chuckling smugly.

"What on earth are you laughing" she heard Rachel say as she jogged to their side of the room.

"The look on Santana's face, it was hilarious" Storme said with a shrug.

"Was it now, well it doesn't matter, everyone else should be here soon, so get ready to go again" Rachel said as the duo turned to wait for the rest of their class to get across the court.

* * *

During the free period, Rachel had Tina send out a group text for their friends to meet up in the auditorium. Rachel was first to arrive naturally, then it was Quinn, followed by Tina, then finally Puck and Storme walked in, and they were discussing something unimportant.

"Search the place before we start" Rachel said seriously then everyone spread out and looked for any sign of unwanted company. When they all came back, they sat on the stage.

"So whats up Jew babe, got another scheduled training session you wanted to reminded us about, cuz normally you have Tina send them by text" Puck said as he casually laid down on his side.

"I wish that were the case Puck, but it's not, Storme, since you're the one who found it, you should explain" Rachel said turning her head to her sister, who was laying lazily on her stomach and purring inaudibly.

"But you're so much better at explaining things star" Storme said. She noted the light glare then huffed,

"Fine, okay so as Rachel and I were heading home, I smelt an unfamiliar presence" Storme started to say as she slowly sat up.

"Are you serious, we have this place on practical lockdown, how could someone sneak through without us knowing" Quinn asked in surprise.

"That's what I wanna know, but before we could go and investigate, the smell disappeared" Storme said as she finished explaining.

"So it disappeared as quickly as it came" Tina asked.

"Pretty much, so the question is, what are we gonna do" Rachel said in a questioning voice, though it was meant to stay as a thought.

"You said we were going to investigate last night" Storme reminded. Rachel nodded in acknowledgement,

"Yes, but we can't just go out in the night individually and hope to catch a sniff of it, if it could make its own scent disappear, who knows what else it could do if it managed to corner one of us" Rachel said, and everyone nodded.

"Well we can't just let it roam Lima, what if it kills somebody" Puck said a little bit too loudly,

"Puck I understand your concern, but we can't risk exposure" Rachel said sternly to the sole male saber of the group. Puck was about to say something again, but Rachel spoke out,

"Puck we won't let it hurt anybody, but we just can't go searching blindly, we need a plan" Rachel said.

"With what information, the last time someone came onto our land we knew he was there" Quinn said.

"Yes, but we observed him first, and that's just what we're gonna do, observe" Rachel said finally.

"I guess" Puck said

"Works for me" was Quinn and Storme's response, and then Tina, who had been silent throughout this entire meeting finally spoke up.

"What then" she asked.

"Then we plan an attack and confront them" Rachel said and everyone let out a growl of agreement. The plan was set. But what they didn't know was that they were being overheard by a shadowed figure by right stage exit that then disappeared. It was then Quinn chose to take a passing glance around the room, take quick smell around the room, but she had no result of unwanted company then continued to listen to Rachel talk about school.

"Please Berry, everyone knows that I'm the fastest runner on the cheer squad" Quinn chimed in.

* * *

When the final school bell finally announced the day's end, most of the students went home to enjoy the rest of their day or go to practice or work. But for a small handful of students it was the best part of their day. And as they flocked the choir room their favorite teacher Mr. William Shuester, or Shue for short, he greeted them with a smile. Rachel was always the first in the room due to the fact that she knew she had a talent for singing and wished to perform on Broadway in New York, even with her little 'secret side'.

"Alright guys, we have Regionals coming up, so we need ideas for songs, our setlist is due by November" Mr. Shue informed.

"So that gives us about three months to decide and plan the choreography" Rachel said turning to Mike and Brittany, who were the superior dance duo of their club. Brittany and Mike high fived then turned to their respective lovers and began talking about the ideas that they were considering. And as the side conversations went on, Rachel was deep in thought about the new intruder. In all her five years of being a saber leader, she had never come across a saber that could come into another's territory without its scent being detected at all, it just wasn't possible.

"How did it do it" Rachel mumbled to herself, not noticing that everyone in the room was looking at her.

"Rachel, Rachel" Mr. Shue called finally getting the girl's attention. Rachel finally felt the pressure of everyone's gaze on her, and cleared her throat,

"Sorry Mr. Shue, what was it that you said" Rachel asked nervously though it wasn't supposed to sound that way.

"I was asking if you had any suggestions for Regionals" Mr. Shue asked, as he looked at her curiously.

"Oh, well unfortunately I haven't picked up on any winning songs at the moment, but I'll be sure to chime in my opinion when I do" Rachel said quickly turning her tone into her usual diva way to hide the fact she wasn't paying attention.

"Okay well, I guess we can continue this in a while, but I do remember saying I have a surprise that I wanted to share with you" Mr. Shue said with an eager smile. Everyone whispered amoung themselves excitedly before beginning to guess what the surprise could have been.

"A shopping spree?" one asked,

"Are we going to the zoo?" was another,

"Are we going to see The Lion King on Broadway?"

"Bowling?" everyone kept throwing in their guesses, so it made it impossible for the man to talk. But the excited voices soon got too loud, so Puck let out a great whistle and told everyone to shut up. The room fell quiet before the man spoke again,

"Although those are all great guesses, and I'll take them into consideration for our next trip, we are actually going camping for the weekend" he cheered, however not everyone seemed to share his enthusiasm. Rachel, Storme, Tina, Puck and Quinn quickly glanced at one another.

"Now, now I know camping isn't exactly on the top of your to do list, but I found a location with a beautiful waterfall, and we can camp right beside it" Mr. Shue said hoping to perk up some of the obviously disappointed kids.

"I like waterfalls" Brittany piped happily.

"Personally I'd rather go shopping and enjoy my weekend with people and civilization, instead of getting lost and stumbling upon some of Rachel's people and take us back to the village for a brutal sacrifice" Santana said snarkily.

"Well that or we could stumble across some of your people Santana, I've always been curious about what demons eat" Storme replied with an obvious dosage of venom in her voice. Brittany swatted Storme on her leg and told her to behave, which the discolored girl reluctantly did, but not without mumbling a few inaudible words.

"Ladies, I will not have a repeat of the end of the first quarter, now either behave or leave the room" Mr. Shue said. Storme, who had already quieted down, nodded in acknowledgement. But Santana just snorted in irritation.

"Thank you, now about the details for the trip" Mr. Shue said going back to his happy voice.

* * *

Later in the early evening the group of teens met at Rachel and Storme's house and had gone to their unfenced backyard. The yard itself was a beautiful landscape. Scattered all over the yard were small coordinated flower beds filled with a variety of snap dragons, carnations, roses and other wonderful smelling flowers. And near the house sat a large magnolia tree, whose flowers were close to blooming, at least that's what patriarchs had told their daughters.

"I like what Hiram has added to the garden" Quinn commented as she stroked the now noticed tiger lilies.

"They're just a bunch of flowers, can we go now" Puck asked. He clearly wanted to go run around.

"Yes, but just to be clear, you all know what you're supposed to be doing tonight right" Rachel asked as her arm suddenly twitched a bit.

"Quinn and I patrolling the west side of town" Puck said.

"Storme and I are going to patrol the east side of town" Tina said as if she had recited it several times before.

"And I'm going to the camp ground to check for-" Rachel suddenly let out a strangled growl as she fell to the ground.

"Oh boy this is gonna suck" Storme said before she carefully grabbed her now thrashing sister and ran into the bushes that would block any unwanted people's eyes, from seeing the horrific transformation. Everyone else knew the dangers of shifting out in the open, so they ran out of the backward and into a small wooded area before they too began to change. For a good five minutes you could hear snarls, light growls, and the occasional strangled roar come from the back of the Berry home, but it soon stopped and the area got real quiet.

"God that hurt, why couldn't we be like the werewolves in twilight, at least their change was quick and painless" Storme complained as she walked out of the bushes, her grey coat covered in leaves and twigs.

"Please, everyone knows that werewolves a bunch of slobbering cry babies" Quinn said as she came from the wood, her fur gleaming in the fading sun.

"I know right, always howling, and tearing crap up when their angry" Tina laughed as she too ascended from the woods. The quartet shared a laugh before Rachel appeared in her tiny glory.

"Honestly you guys, we've been through this several times, werewolves are respectable creatures just as we are, and we have no room to criticize them" Rachel said she heaved her front half onto her sister so she could paw off the unreachable leaves on her back and shoulders.

"Yeah you're right sis, but you have to remember one thing about them" Storme said calmly.

"And what would that be" Rachel asked as she picked off a long stick and tossed across the yard.

"At least we aren't ugly" then she burst into laughter along with Puck who ended up falling onto the ground and flailing his paws into the air.

"Oh yes ha ha, very funny now hold still, there's a spider on you" Rachel said, but she immediately regretted mentioning the spider.

"AHHH! DEMON SPAWN! GET IT OFF" Storme yelled as she threw her sister off and began running around and jumping around like a wild bronco in a rodeo show. Everyone dove out her way as she fell on her back and rolled around a bit in hopes of evading the horrible creature.

"STORME" a new voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Hiram, standing at the back door.

"Hi daddy" Storme said as she stopped jumping around and quickly sat on her haunches.

"Young lady what on earth are you doing, do you realize that you almost destroyed your father's prized flower" the man asked scolding. Storme's ears laid flat against her massive head as she turned to see that she was dangerously close to her father's favorite patch of roses.

"Sorry daddy, but star said there was a spider on my back" Storme explained.

"Well there are more civilized ways to rid yourself of an arachnid, now be off with you all, I don't want to explain to the neighbors why I have five giant prehistoric looking cats in my yard" Hiram said shooing away the small pride.

"Bye Mr. B" Quinn called as she sauntered out.

"Goodbye Quinn"

"Later dude" Puck called as he trotted away,

"Goodbye Noah" the man sighed.

"Bye Mr. Berry" Tina said sweetly as she ran up to him and nudged him with her pinkish nose. Hiram chuckled as he patted her,

"Farewell Tina, make sure the others behave" he said as the black saber nodded then galloped off to meet her friends. Finally only the Berry clan remained,

"Alright girls, I want you to be safe, I know that there's an intruder around, so watch out for each other and your friends, last thing we need around here is town in panic" Hiram said in a serious tone. Both the cats nodded solemnly.

"Yes daddy" they both said in unison before turning and running into the woods to catch up with the rest of them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was fun, but the real fun starts in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you all in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back, it's always good to see the views for the story, and I'm glad you take an interest in it. Okay that's enough from me, let's get going.**

**I don't own Glee it's too amazing. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The moon light was slowly making its way to the center of the sky as the pride split into their designated jobs. Rachel was heading to the campsite, yet so far nothing seemed out of place. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched for some strange reason. She slowly came to a halt and flicked her ears around to pick up any sound other than the night breeze. Her nose flared as she raised her head into the wind to catch any unfamiliar smell, but she didn't find anything.

"This is ridiculous Rachel, you are a skilled were cat, there's no need for paranoia" Rachel said to herself haughtily as she continued on her way to the club's future campground. She whipped her tail in irritation before moving on. And as she continued on, she took notice of the land marks around her. She recognized the land, which meant the camp park was still a few miles away. She would come across the Lima River soon, and since she was out of town that meant the river would be wider. So she would have to cross carefully. Suddenly she heard a twig snap, and she whirled around and bared her teeth with her claws at the ready.

"Come out" Rachel growled as her fur stood on end. Yet there wasn't anything there, Rachel blinked slowly in confusion, she then shook her head furiously to clear her mind.

"Focus Rachel, you have an assignment to complete" Rachel said with a new found determination before turning around and trotting away with an unrivaled focus. So much so, she missed a large shadow shift from her now vacant spot.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Lima in the West side of town, Quinn was strolling through the streets, in her human form, while Puck looked, not too far from her in the shadows of the neighborhood. So far everything seemed like it normally would be, so to signal her companion Quinn cleared out her throat and began to chuff.* And within moments she heard a harmless growl from one of the spaces between some houses.

"We all clear in section one" Puck called quietly, yet just loud enough for the short blonde to hear.

"Yup we're all good, let's go check section two" Quinn said before moving behind a random house and shifting into her were cat form. Then the two took off. And as the two made their way to the next section of the area, Tina and Storme were just finishing up their second section; thankfully they were in more of the country part of Lima. But they still had to be care; people on this side of town normally were still up around this time.

* * *

"Well so far, all I've seen is a bunch of cows and horses and drunken people" Storme said as they passed a mail box on a dirt road that was leading them back to the main road. They had were in their human form as well, but it wouldn't be that way for long, the next section was the wooded area of Lima, so they wouldn't have to conceal themselves.

"Yes, but you have to remember, hunters live out here also" Tina said before the sound of a gun startled them.

"Let's hurry up shall we" Storme said in a slight panic, Tina nodded hurriedly before they both ran into the woods and changed and taking off further into the eastern territory. And after a few minutes of running, they stopped near large thicket.

"Okay, possible shooting has been avoided, awesome" Storme said as she tried to catch her breath. Tina on the other hand froze in place as quiet growls surrounded them.

"Storme, we need to go, now" Tina whispered harshly as she sunk down. Still a bit tired, Storme slowly sank down when she also heard the growls.

"Crap I forgot that the farmer lets his hunting dogs out this time of night" Storme groaned. Suddenly a deep howl rang through the night and a chorus of barking soon followed.

"Damn, they smell us, we gotta move" Storme said finding her second wind. Then Storme and Tina ran towards the west, knowing that if they kept going, they would soon find their friends.

* * *

"Okay, the camp seems safe enough, and I do like the waterfall" Rachel said as she padded towards the waterfall from the grill area. She had been at the campsite for a good twenty minutes now and she had explored all the possible routes that her club mates could have taken during the day or the night. The only real concern Rachel had was whether the intruder would follow them here or not. But she didn't find it likely, but she would still keep an eye out for them.

"Well, it should be safe for them now, I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that we won't need to stay on patrol too long when we come here" Rachel thought happily she knelt down and started lapping up the cool water. For a moment, Rachel felt at ease and she let out a lion like yawn and stretched once she finished getting water. But when she opened her eyes she froze and those eyes widened greatly. In the rippled reflection of the pool, she saw a coal black cat with glowing dark brown eyes staring at her. Rachel tilted her head in curiosity, even though her mind was throwing up the red flag. When the reflection moved and flashed a toothy smile at her, Rachel looked up. And not even five yards away she saw the same cat.

"Tina?" Rachel asked,

"What on earth are you doing here; you're supposed to be patrolling-" but then Rachel stopped and snarled menacingly once she realized this cat was not in her pride.

"Who are you?" she demanded. But again the cat said nothing; it simply stood there with its same smile, which began to really creep Rachel out. So she tried another question,

"What are you doing here, this is my territory" she yelled as her fur rose, but again the cat just stood there staring at her. Finally having enough Rachel charged the slightly larger cat, leaping over the water, but when she set her paws down; the larger cat chose to act. It tackled the now surprised diva and pinned her down.

"You know, you didn't make this as much fun as I wanted it to be" the cat said letting her up and stepping back. Rachel noted the tone of voice, and figured out that this cat was a female. But before she could remark, the cat ran into the night of the woods. Not wanting to lose her, Rachel ran after her, hoping to catch her scent, but she couldn't pick up anything. It was like she vanished into thin air. But then Rachel soon realized, that the saber that she had just encountered, was the intruder.

* * *

Back in Lima, Quinn and Puck had heard Rachel's roar in the distance, but it was faint. Normally they would go and see if she needed them, but that would require a second roar, but it never came. So they waited patiently on the outskirts of town. They were at the town sign, their normal meeting place before going home. No one normally drove by this time of night unless they were leaving or stopping in, so Quinn and Puck had resided in their feline forms, but not without caution, they kept to the shadows just in case. A sudden low roar echoed in the distance and Quinn looked in the direction it came from. It was dark so Quinn couldn't see that well, but when she took two slow blinks; her eyes glowed, giving her that natural nocturnal ability all cats have. And what she saw was their pride leader running towards them.

"It's Rachel" Quinn said, but Puck was looking the other way, he saw Tina and Storme coming also.

"Great, I can see Storme and Tina too" then Puck noticed something following them and he growled in annoyance.

"Just perfect, they got that old farmer's hunting mutts following them" Quinn followed Puck's gaze and she too saw their friends.

"I thought Rachel said not to go that far into the eastern territory, just perfect" Quinn sighed.

"Want me to go get Rachel" Puck offered.

"Yeah go ahead, I'll go help tweedle dee and tweedle dumb" Quinn said before they two went in two separate directions. All the while, Tina and Storme were trying to shake the dogs off their tracks.

"I can't believe this, how many times has this happened" Tina shouted to her friend who was trying to do a zig zag type of run to try and evade the dogs who were closing in on her right side.

"I dunno, fourth time I think" Storme called back, she then decided to break away from Tina so she could hopefully get rid of the canines. But before Tina could reply she tripped over an unseen rock and tumbled to the ground. Storme saw this, but she also saw the other dogs leave her and turned towards the fallen cat.

"Tina!" Storme called in fright, as she turned around and headed back the black saber, but she wasn't exactly within leaping range. She wasn't exactly the fastest runner in the pride, but she had stamina, which had allowed her to gain a distance.

"I'm not gonna make it" Storme thought frantically as she tried to pick up her speed. But all the dogs were almost to Tina, who was getting up now.

"Tina, watch out!" Storme yelled, but by the time Tina had heard her, the dogs were already close. An angered roar stopped the dogs in their place, and that roar was accompanied by the large white cat that had leapt in front of Tina, so she could have a chance to get moving, which she eagerly took advantage of. By the time Storme had made it, Quinn was scaring the dogs away.

"Thanks Q you saved her" Storme said with relief. Quinn just nodded, and then Rachel finally made her appearance with Puck along with Tina. But Rachel didn't seem too pleased;

"What have I told you two about going into that section" Rachel asked sternly. Storme suddenly shrank a bit, and Tina slipped behind Quinn.

"Not to go" Storme said quietly,

"You know better than this, what if those dogs had attacked you or Tina" Rachel scolded.

"We could have risked exposure" the grey cat sighed. And Rachel began to circle her larger sibling,

"Exactly, I don't want and can't afford either of you to get hurt" Rachel said as she stopped and sat in front of her sibling.

"We're sorry" Tina called from behind the white cat, who now had stepped aside so their leader could see her.

"I understand, but this cannot happen again, because we have a bigger issue to deal with now, I saw the intruder at the campsite" Rachel said. Everyone's ears perked up at the mention of the intruder.

"You saw it, what did it look like" Quinn asked clearly intrigued.

"Well first of all it's a she, and second of all, she's about Storme size, but she has a lighter coat than Tina, and she knows to defend herself" Rachel explained.

"So she's at the campsite, we can't let the club go then" Puck chimed in.

"No we can, but the only reason I say that is because I believe this intruder is following us" Rachel said with a tone of great concern. The others began looking around.

"Listen, we can talk about this later, but for now, we need to go home I'm sure our families are worried about us" Rachel declared quietly.

* * *

"Yo hobbit queen" Rachel heard as she was entering the girl's locker room. Storme had an eye doctor's appointment today so she was going to miss gym class. Tina however, was running a bit late, which left the felidae girl alone. She saw that Santana was approaching her, and Rachel mewled quietly in both fear and excitement.

"W-What do you want Santana, I have done nothing to you" Rachel said nervously, which made the Latina chuckle and move closer to Rachel,

"Aw, are you worried I'll slushy you, poor little baby, but no I just wanted to talk is all" Santana purred. Rachel gave her a skeptical look,

"What about" she asked.

"Well, I was talking a stroll last night, and I saw Quinn walking alone, and she lives on the other side of town" Santana said with a casual shrug, but Rachel went slightly rigid.

"So, Quinn is her own person and if she chooses to walk long distances, than she is free to do so" Rachel said as coolly as possible.

"I guess, but why do you think she was all the way out there?" Santana inquired.

"Fresh air if I was to guess correctly" Rachel replied.

"I guess, well that's all I needed, later munchkinlander, by the way, you look cute today" Santana called before exiting the locker room. Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief, Santana had gotten too close. Wait, did Santana just call her cute?

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, Merry Christmas, and every other holiday this month! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did leave me a review, and tell me what you think. Later gators!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back to Pride, and I will be your chapter director for the day or evening. Now if you scroll down you will see the chapter. So I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Christmas I know I did! And heads up, we are doing a bit of a time jump.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters, just the plot. See ya on the other side!**

* * *

"I can't believe that we only have a week until it's time to go camping" Tina said as she and Storme ran around the track. Their class was going to be outside for the week, since the other class was doing basketball. So Storme wouldn't have to even look, let alone smell Santana's scent. Yes she knew that Rachel enjoyed being around the other girl, but she just couldn't stand the Latina for some reason.

"I know, but at least we can talk openly out here without Santana sneaking up on us whenever we start talking about "other things" Storme said with air quotations as they jogged around the three hundred meter mark and passing some of their other classmates.

"That's true, and you won't pick a fight with her either, Rachel said that if you got detention again she was gonna kill you" Tina said through a long breathe. Finally they had finished their laps and met up with Rachel at the football post while they waited for their coach to get outside.

"Hey sis whats up" Storme said before she noted the serious, yet calm look on Rachel's face.

"Thinking about the trip?" Tina offered when Rachel didn't respond. Rachel shifted her eyes to her friends and just nodded. She couldn't help but worry about everyone and the now more threatening danger.

"Yes, but it's nothing we haven't already discussed before, so what does Coach have planned for us" Rachel asked. But the girls merely shrugged,

"Coach hasn't come out yet, so we've just been running around the track" Tina explained casually. Suddenly Storme scoffed, glowering towards the direction of the gym,

"Seriously, why is she out here, I thought her class was supposed to be inside" Storme hissed. Rachel and Tina looked in the direction Storme was looking, only to find none other than Santana Lopez walking outside with a scowl on her face, along with her class and coach.

"Who knows, just try to ignore her and maybe she won't notice us" Tina said hopefully, Storme just snorted and began walking back to the track.

"I'm gonna go sprint for a bit, tell me when Coach comes out" Storme called over her shoulder before she hit the track and began to jog; she wanted to build her speed up. But being a were-cat it wasn't exactly hard to change your speed on command. But since normal people can't do that, she just played the illusion of doing so.

"So, how's the whole Santana crush going" Tina asked with a new amused tone.

"Well it's not exactly moving along, but Santana called me cute yesterday" Rachel said with a light blush.

"Aw, she called you cute, hey that's a sign, you should totally try and-" but Tina was suddenly interrupted by a harsh whistle. The class was being summoned to get their assignment. But since Storme was already out on the track she would have to be caught up shortly.

"Alright, since Coach Beiste is in a meeting I'm in charge, so go run a mile, walk, sprint, but not in that order, so ahead and go" the coach said before setting both the classes free. It seemed that no one was in the mood to run seeing as everyone decided to move at the speed of a snail.

"Wow the lack of motivation in our class is frighteningly sad" Rachel sighed, even though she too was walking with Tina, but they were in the head of the group.

"Hey, quit blocking the track, some of actually like to stay in shape" a voice shouted from behind the students. Rachel didn't need to look behind her to identify who the voice belonged to. After a few more minutes of loud protests and sounds of obvious pushing and shoving, Storme finally broke through and caught up with Tina and her as they fell into step.

"So what, are gonna just gonna walk like a bunch of cows or actually exercise" Storme asked.

"Well you were already exerting yourself, so until your heart rate goes down, we shall walk with everyone else" Rachel said, however she increased her pace into a power walk. Not to be out done Storme also began to increase her pace as well as Tina. There were no words spoken, but it seemed an unspoken challenge had been given, so the three continued to increase their speed until they were all running. Nothing seemed to be going wrong, the wind was blowing over their face and through their hair. They all were enjoying the race until a familiar scent drafted through Rachel's nose. She immediately stopped and looked around with a frazzled look, but she forgot that Storme and Tina were close behind her, so they all collided straight into her back.

"Rae what the hell" Tina asked as she steadied herself while Storme did the same, muttering mild curses.

"That intruder is close" Rachel said sternly still looking around. Tina and Storme suddenly felt their inner were cats growl. Rachel also felt her inner saber react, but she knew better than to act on it.

"Just stay calm guys, she doesn't know what we look like in our human forms, so we shouldn't worry too much" Rachel assured before beginning to walk again.

"Don't worry about what tiny" a sudden voice said from behind them. Rachel jumped a good foot into the air before recognizing the voice, which was strange; normally she could smell the person well before they approached her.

"Santana, to what do we owe the pleasure" Tina said in false nervousness. Storme snorted before jogging away, she didn't feel like killing anyone today.

"Whats eating her, do I scare her or something, well whatever, but I still don't see what Brittany sees in her" Santana said with a rather rude chuckle. Tina's eyes widened, she knew the few things that made Rachel upset, and unfortunately Santana had just hit one of them. So without being asked, Tina quietly dismissed herself and jogged off as well. Rachel was appreciative for Tina's actions.

"You know Santana, though I normally look the other way when you and my beloved sibling banter and argue, I do believe I must intervene this time" Rachel said with her normal calm tone.

"What are talking about T-" Santana began to say, but Rachel sharply cut her off,

"Do not interrupt me Santana Lopez" Rachel snapped. Santana blinked in surprise.

"Now, as I was saying, I never want you to talk about my sister's relationship with Brittany like that, you have no right to criticize theirs when you obviously don't have one of your own to compare, and if I so much as hear you talk to her rudely; I will not hesitate to take action" Rachel growled. Santana then took the moment to glare angrily, yet it was accompanied by a mocking smile,

"Oh yeah **tiny" **Santana challenged putting a heavy emphasis on tiny,

"What could a dwarf like you do to me" Santana asked before she towered over the smaller girl. Rachel gave her a wicked smirk before putting an iron grip on the girl's shirt and threw her to the ground. She then proceeded to return Santana's previous action and tower over her before setting her right foot on the shocked Latina's chest with a slight pressure and said,

"I could do a lot worse than this Lopez" Rachel hissed before releasing the girl and walking away, fully aware that both classes had watched that episode that had just taken place.

* * *

Later that night when Rachel had gone on her late night patrol, she heard a loud rustle in the brush beside her. But before she could even turn to see what it could have possibly been she was blindsided before being tackled and pinned to the ground.

"Looks like I got you this time kitten" an uncomfortably familiar voice purred. Rachel looked up to see that the black she- cat trespasser was smirking down at her. Rachel's ears flattened against her skull as she snarled at her.

"Down kitty, I'm not here to fight you" she said coolly as she, surprisingly, let Rachel up and gave her space to move. Thinking her foolish, Rachel immediately tackled the cat down and roared at her, fur standing on end and teeth dangerously close to the other's jugular.

"Why are you here, what do you want from us" Rachel snarled. The black saber just stared at her unfazed at Rachel's actions.

"Look kid, let me up, I really don't want to fight you" she said passively as she pawed Rachel off, who let her up. But still heeding her instincts, once the black saber had sat up properly, Rachel backed away just enough to escape if need be. Seeing this made the felidae laugh, but she didn't move closer.

"Who are you" Rachel asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Siobhan, but that's all I'm willing to tell you for now" the black cat said with a now lazy tone. This threw off the pride leader greatly, how could this outsider, who possibly knew nothing about her or her fighting skills, be so relaxed? Normally the intruders would be jumpy, but this Siobhan was nowhere near that. She acted as if she actually knew Rachel.

"Well fine, answer me this then, why were you in my town today, I smelled you at the high school" Rachel questioned.

"Oh, that was an accident, but I love that you recognized my scent" Siobhan teased suddenly. Rachel snarled at her,

"Well I don't, if someone saw you, it could cause panic, and I don't need that happening here" Rachel said.

"Hey I said it was an accident, chill out kitten" Siobhan said as she now stood up and padded up closer to her. Rachel's fur stood on end,

"Stay back" Rachel warned as she too began to move, only backwards. Siobhan made a sudden left and made Rachel turn again, but she didn't realize that she was about to trip on a hole in the ground. So when she did, she mewled in shock and landed on her stomach, foot still in the hole. She saw Siobhan's shadow in the low moon light, but she had no means of escape. She heard the feline chuckle at her, filled with humor, but Rachel was a bit nervous.

"You know kitten, I thought for sure you would have had more heightened senses than this" Siobhan said as she effortlessly approached Rachel and went behind her. Rachel turned her head to the best of her ability to see what she was going to do, but when she saw the cat kneel down to her trapped paw she used her only free paw to kick at her.

"Hey calm down, I'm only trying to-"but her words fell on deaf ears, Rachel felt and heard a small crack from where her stuck foot was and she let out a pained roar. She leg began to throb dully, though her ankle was on fire.

"Calm down, and let me get you out" Siobhan snapped as she set a heavy paw on the now thrashing beast's back. After a few minutes of effort and surprisingly comforting words on Siobhan's part; Rachel had finally calmed down, but she kept releasing pained growls and occasional jumps.

"Okay, jeez you must be hurting, okay now let me just pull your paw out" the black were cat said gently as she lightly attached her massive jaws around Rachel's leg, then quickly pulled the foot free. But as soon as she did, a new saber leapt from the brush and tackled Siobhan and they began to fight. Rachel looked up and noticed the short tail and noted the brown fur, and immediately recognized the attacker, but not wanting to risk exposing his name, she called him by his code name that was given for occasions like this,

"Tiger!" then he immediately turned and saw the wounded, smaller cat, noticing that she wasn't getting up he reared up onto his front legs and kicked the black cat just as she was about to strike him. She went down fairly quickly and "tiger" took the advantage to go help the other cat.

"Are you hurt" the obviously masculine voice asked in great concern.

"I'm fine, but I think my ankle may be broken" Rachel explained as she tried to get up with using her injured foot.

"You're not walking home with that" he said before ducking under her and settling her on his back and quickly leaving, not wanting the black cat to attack. But what they didn't know, was once the bigger saber and kicked her, Siobhan had gotten up and slipped away to blend into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel came into the building with crutches and a frustrated face. Just as she and her family had feared, she had broken her ankle, but it wasn't a serious break that would need surgery or physical therapy. However she couldn't walk more than necessary and if she did any glee competitions, she would only be able to stand or sit down.

"This is unbelievable" Rachel huffed as she slowly made her way to her locker. Normally Storme would be with her in times like these, but when Rachel explained the whole situation to her, Storme went into a frenzy of anger and blamed Siobhan for her injury and took off into the night to find her, and she wasn't home when she woke up. Luckily, Tiger, a.k.a Noah Puckerman, was close behind her a few minutes later with her belongings for the day.

"Okay, even with the crutches, you still move pretty quickly princess" Puck chuckled as he put her bag into the now open locker and pulled out her first period things.

"It was unintentional I assure you, but I wish I didn't need them" Rachel sighed.

"Well, at least it wasn't a serious break otherwise you could have been in a cast and wheelchair" Puck grinned.

"I suppose" Rachel sighed, and then she smelt Quinn coming their way.

"Quinn should be here soon" Rachel commented absentmindedly as they slowly made their way to Rachel's first period. And true to Rachel's words, Quinn came walking down the hall, but with a sense of urgency. And when she saw Rachel's crutches upon arrival she looked slightly livid.

"No wonder Storme ran into the night, that intruder injured you" Quinn exclaimed pointing to Rachel's ankle.

"Quinn hush, not here" Rachel hissed.

"I'm not going to say I don't care, but Rachel, this is a big deal, we leave for camp in less than a week, and you are in no condition to fight if need be" Quinn said. Rachel sighed,

"I know, but listen I'm not the main concern right now, we need to find Storme then we can plan our line of attack, but until then, if the teachers ask where Storme is, tell them, she caught a bug or something that won't draw suspicion" Rachel said quietly. The small group was silent then, but the first bell rang, and everyone had to separate to get to class. They all were anticipating the day ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was the new chapter, I know it's probably not the greatest, but believe me when I say that I rewrote almost everything in this chapter, and I'm happy with it. So if you do like it, leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
